The couples!
by THETWOTERRORS
Summary: All your fave couple (and some I've made up!). Used to be
1. yusukeBoton

Flora-Hi! I'm Flora, and this is my play/ficcy/movie/thingie.I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Boton-*marches confidently into Yusuke's room* Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke-*just finished unbuttoning shirt* Boton! Don't you know how to knock?!? Arrgg! *proceeds to button shirt up again*  
  
Boton-Oh, Yusuke! I've seen guys without their shirts on before, you're so silly!  
  
Yusuke-*standing up* and another thing! I didn't like how you introduced yourself to my mom!  
  
Boton-*sarcastically* Oh, sure! I'll do everything the great Yusuke says! How dare I deny him his power!  
  
Yusuke-*imitating Boton* "Hi! I'm the grim reaper!" Thanks a lot! No one believes you! You're too pretty!  
  
Boton-*Now only a foot away from him* If you think I'm so pretty why don't you do something about it!  
  
Yusuke-*now half a foot*what do you want me to do? Kiss you?  
  
Boton-Maybe I do!  
  
Yusuke-Maybe I will!  
  
Boton-Fine!  
  
Yusuke-Fine!  
  
*long pause, both of them breathing hard, staring into each other's eyes.*  
  
Boton-*slightly shocked* what did you just say?  
  
Yusuke-*just as surprised* what did you just say/  
  
*another long pause*  
  
Yusuke-do you really.  
  
Boton-*Slight nod*  
  
*Kiss* 


	2. BotonKurama

Flora-Only one person asked me to write more on this story, and to that person, I thank you (also check out my newest story, A letter unknowing, I hope you like it ^ ^). I must also warn you, that none of these chapters will be in any way connected, and I would be thoroughly contented if just one of these pairings were done on the show. I think I'm going to rename it too, no fights in this one. Okay I'll try this out Here goes  
  
Story It's night and Kurama it outside Boton's house [just assuming she has a house in the human realm]  
  
Kurama-*outside in the snow, jumping up and down, trying to keep warm* Boton! *Knocks on her door*  
  
Boton-*in a nightgown and bath robe* Kurama! What are you doing out here without even a coat on? *looks down at him and smirks* Without any thing on, it seems.  
  
Kurama-*Blushes furiously, and attempts to cover himself* Please, Boton, they're coming!  
  
Boton-Who?  
  
Kurama-never mind that, just let me in!  
  
Boton-*takes off her bathrobe, for Kurama to use, and lets him inside* all right, but keep that robe close! *Giggles all the way into the kitchen*  
  
*A few minutes later, Yusuke and Kuwabarah run by yelling "Oh, Kurama, where are you!" laughing their heads off, they leave*  
  
Boton-*hands Kurama some hot chocolate* her, warm you up. What happened?  
  
Kurama-*blushing furiously* It was a dirty trick.stupid spirit gun.protected me.not my clothes.you know the rest  
  
Boton-*laughing so hard she looks like she'll fall over* Oh, my! That's interesting!  
  
*Suddenly, Koenma appears in the living room, very shocked at the sight (Kurama in nothing but a bath robe, and Boton in a skimpy night gown)*  
  
Koenma-*a bit ruffled*Well I was going to talk to you separately, but sense you're both her, which, even though it saves me a lot of trouble, I find a little inappropriate,  
  
Kurama-*desperately trying to protest, which is hard, because he doesn't want to sound offensive to the leader of the spirit world*Sir, I.  
  
Koenma-*waving his hand as if shooing a fly* No matter, I figured you two would hook up some day *smiles smugly at his smart prediction* Oh! *Suddenly realizes he's forgotten something* got to go, I'll check back soon! *Leaves*  
  
Boton-Can you believe him! I mean, no offense to sir Koenma, but I am really.  
  
Kurama-*standing in front of her* beautiful *he finished*  
  
Boton-*with a little gasp* Kurama, thank you, but, well, I mean.  
  
Kurama-I was just thinking how it must look to Koenma, when I realized how hot you look. *Secret guy grin, you know what I mean* I've never seen you where something like that before.  
  
Boton-yeah, because it's a nightgown as in, I only where it at night! And you, you can't mean that!  
  
Kurama-alright then *backs off, looking slightly distant*  
  
Boton-*putting her best clever face on* you wouldn't know how to fix bed posts, would you? *not-so-innocent face*  
  
Kurama-*More secret guy grin* Maybe.*follows down hall into the bed room*  
  
*a few creaking noises, but no other sign of any one(from the livingroom, anyways) until morning*  
  
Kurama-*In kitchen-somehow has school uniform, but only the bottoms on. Is attempting to cook breakfast. Not succeeding.* Uh, Boton. How do you work this thing? *kicks stove*  
  
Boton-*lauging* I try not to *walks into kitchen, and plants a long kiss on Kurama* I can go get some morinign takeout, if you want.  
  
Kurama-no I'll go *puts on shirt, and heads out*  
  
Flora-More later! Hope you liked it! Please review! By-ee! 


End file.
